Hogwarts em Chamas
by Poko
Summary: Um elenco que todos gostariam de ver fazendo parte de uma nova história. Scorpius Malfoy com Tiago Potter, Alvo Severo entre outros, todos juntos em uma Hogwarts um tanto nostálgica. Professores épicos, e com muitos segredos, e a curiosidade juntamente da coragem rolando solta pelos alunos. Um novo perigo rondando o castelo, e isto vai fazer Scorpius lutar.
1. Um novo Começo

Scorpius acordou com a mãe batendo na porta, e por um pequeno momento amaldiçoou-a, resmungando, não se lembrando do por que estava sendo acordado tão cedo, mas sua mente começou a se lembrar, e aquilo foi como uma grande adrenalina.

– Acorda! Precisamos sair de casa dez horas em ponto, senão você perde a sua carona para Hogwarts! – Scorpius agora movido por uma ansiedade muito grande, levantou depressa e tropeçou nas pontas da coberta, batendo seu pé na cama e caindo logo em seguida – Droga! – Xingando, ele se levantou e se sentou na cama, massageando o calcanhar, que já estava ficando vermelho.

Scorpius era um garoto muito bonito, seus cabelos loiros faziam jus aos seus olhos azuis penetrantes. Ele era muito alto para a idade, e herdara a pele clara do pai, assim como a voz arrastada. Tinha muitas qualidades, umas quais nunca apareceram em nenhum Malfoy, como também tinha a arrogância e a frieza que era característica de seu pai. Esperara ansiosamente pelo dia em que ingressaria em Hogwarts, e o tempo passara tão depressa que, parado no meio do quarto, massageando o calcanhar, pensava em como ele pudera esquecer-se deste dia.

Scorpius se trocou rapidamente, e aproveitou para pegar seu malão e a gaiola da sua coruja, Athena, que estava vazia, com a intenção de deixar no carro, para poupar mais uma viagem ao quarto. Só que se deteve quando já estava na escada, descendo em direção à cozinha. Escutara uma conversa entre os pais no quarto ao lado, e quando seu nome foi mencionado, uma curiosidade borbulhou no seu peito, ele precisava saber sobre o que estavam falando.

– Temos tempo ainda Draco, dá para colocar o Scorpius em Dumstrang! O navio parte depois de amanhã! Eu já mandei uma carta para o professor Krum! – o garoto ouviu um suspiro de exasperação - Astoria! Ele não vai para Dumstrang! Nós já havíamos falado sobre isto, não se lembra? Hogwarts vai receber o nosso filho muito melhor do que Dumstrang receberia!

– Draco, eu estou com medo! Dentro de Hogwarts há aqueles desgraçados dos Potter e dos Weasley. Wanessa contou para mim que o filho mais velho de Harry Potter está sendo igual o pai, e um pouco pior, e eu não quero colocar meu filho no meio disto, como você foi colocado pelo seu pai! Em Dumstrang ele terá uma vida muito melhor, e Krum vai fazer com que isto aconteça. Se Scorpius for para Hogwarts, sonserina não será boa o suficiente para ele.

– E quem disse que o Scorpius vai entrar para a sonserina? Ao contrário de meu pai, eu estou dando a ele a liberdade de escolher em que caminho ele vai trilhar. Eu não ficarei feliz se ele for para outra casa, mas se ele for o que eu posso fazer? Ele é meu filho!

– Quando havíamos prometido um ao outro que mudaríamos, não era disto que eu estava falando. Sonserina vai ser e sempre será nossa casa.

– Não quero que ele entre para outras casas, eu já disse, mas se é o desejo dele e nós não sabemos? Vamos o recriminar por causa disto? Eu quero que ele seja feliz, diferente de mim em sua idade. Meu pai me pressionava sempre, e eu não tinha escolha. Eu não gosto de Potter, muito menos de Weasley, mas não podemos esquecer que ele me salvou duas vezes, eu devo minha vida a ele. Se o filho de Potter é deste jeito, Scorpius vai retribuir com a mesma moeda.

– Depois não diga que eu não o avisei, Draco.

O garoto escutou passos e presumiu que a mãe estava saindo do quarto. Desceu a escada correndo e se sentou à mesa, no momento em que a mãe terminava de descer. – Já está aqui?

Scorpius enfiou uma torrada cortada ao meio na boca, para fazer que estava comendo. – Aham! – Astoria foi em direção à geladeira e abriu. – Já trouxe tudo para baixo? Eu abri a gaiola da sua coruja e deixei-a dar uma passeada antes de irmos! Depois de comer, vá até o carro colocar suas coisas.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça, concordando, e com alguma dificuldade conseguiu engolir a torrada. – Mãe, você avisou Rômulo de que eu iria ficar com ele no Expresso? – A mulher acabava de fechar a geladeira com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. - Avisei. - Astoria colocou a garrafa na mesa e pegou três copos, dando um para o filho.

– Eu quero que você tenha cuidado! Não ande com sangues-ruins, você entendeu? Eles são umas pragas que deveriam ser exterminadas. E fique longe dos Potter e dos Weasley, eles são a pior escória do mundo bruxo.

– Tudo bem mãe - Scorpius despejou o liquido da garrafa até a metade do copo e bebeu um gole – Você já disse isto mil vezes! Eu já até decorei – Scorpius fez uma voz falseta – "Ande apenas com os alunos da sonserina, não seja legal com ninguém de outras casas. Continue o legado de nossa família em Hogwarts".

Astoria ia falar algo, mas escutou passos no corredor, então colocou o dedo indicador na boca e olhou para Scorpius. – Não diga nada do que falamos aqui para seu pai. E nunca se esqueça do que vou falar, este é o lema da família: _Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy!_

– Certo – Scorpius disse isto e revirou os olhos. Astoria Greengrass era uma mulher formidável, tinha tudo aos seus pés, mas estava estupefata com a decisão de Draco sobre Scorpius. Não conseguia colocar na cabeça a ideia de Scorpius ser amigo de trouxas, ou até dos antigos inimigos de escola. Para ela, se o filho não fizesse parte de sua antiga casa, um sentimento de fracasso a destruiria.

Draco chegou à cozinha e se aproximou do filho, bagunçando os cabelos lisos e loiros do garoto. – Como foi sua noite? Dormiu bem? – Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando o que seu pai bagunçara, olhou para ele, tentando decifrar o porquê de ele estar sendo tão legal com ele. - Sim pai, e você? – Bem também, apenas pensando que eu vou ficar quase um ano sem ver meu filho! – Draco falou e fez uma careta, em seguida para irritar o loiro, bagunçando mais uma vez o seus cabelos.

– Eu acabei de arrumar meu cabelo! Para de desarrumar! E outra, é só um ano, por ai, não vai ser a vida inteira!- disse Scorpius, tentando escapar das mãos do pai. – agora você me ofendeu! – Draco cutucou o garoto. – No natal você vai vir para casa, não se esqueça.

Astoria terminou de comer uma torrada e mandou um olhar para Draco, que Scorpius não conseguiu identificar. – Draco, deixe o menino ir colocar as coisas no carro! – Por um momento o pai ficou fitando a esposa confuso, até que lembrou-se de algo e fez uma expressão de entendimento. – Verdade, Scorpius vá ajeitar suas coisas! Quanto mais cedo, melhor!

Scorpius ainda achando estranho o jeito dos pais concordou e foi pegar o malão que deixara na sala, junto da gaiola que agora estava ocupada. – Athena! Como foi o passeio? – Ele passou a mão na cabeça da coruja, que a recebeu com uma bicada carinhosa. Athena era uma coruja strix huhula, era inteiramente preta e pequena. Era muito carinhosa com o dono, mas quando estava brava, nem Scorpius conseguia acalmá-la.

Scorpius com pouca dificuldade levou o malão e a gaiola para a garagem, mas não conseguiu abrir o porta-malas do carro, uma Mercedes 300SL, pois estava trancado. Então foi até a porta da frente e a abriu com a intenção de pegar a chave, mas parou, em choque. Havia uma vassoura deitada nos bancos da frente, seu cabo era inteiramente de ouro e na ponta havia um nome, FastFire.

– Gostou do presente? - Scorpius olhou para trás e deu de cara com os pais, sorrindo. Desconfiado, ainda não entendia tudo aquilo, mesmo que seu coraçãozinho palpitava furiosamente. – É para mim? – A mãe deu risada e abraçou o filho. Um ato um tanto curioso, já que Astoria sempre fora uma mãe um tanto austera. – Claro! É para você! Depois que ficamos sabendo que a diretora McGonagall liberou para os alunos do primeiro ano o teste de Quadribol, encomendamos logo que saiu nos Estados Unidos. Eu quero que tome cuidado com ela, não deixe qualquer um colocar a mão. Entendeu?

Scorpius olhou para a vassoura com os olhos brilhando de excitação e se desvencilhou do abraço da mãe. – Uau! – Ainda não acreditando, passou a mão lentamente pelo nome FastFire. O pai interrompeu aquele momento com um tom de urgência. – Agora não podemos nos atrasar mais! É exatamente – Draco olhou para seu relógio de bolso – 10h03min. Temos de nos apressar!

Entraram no carro e quando Scorpius menos esperava já estavam no estacionamento da estação de King-Cross. O garoto a viagem inteira estava com a mente longe. Primeiro a conversa que entreouvira sobre ele. Por que Astoria estava com medo que o filho entrasse em Hogwarts? E o pai? Qual o motivo? Eles sabiam de algo. Não era por causa dos seus antigos rivais. E depois, sua mãe sendo carinhosa, ele ganhando uma vassoura... Não que ele nunca tivesse ganhado nada. Ao contrário, ele tinha tudo. Mas o jeito em que tudo acontecera, era muito questionável.

Desceram do carro e foram em direção à coluna que separava a plataforma nove com a dez. Estava lotado e ninguém estava prestando atenção na família de cabelos loiros com um menino segurando um malão e a mulher a gaiola da coruja. Se tivessem prestando mais atenção, veriam que a mulher e o menino foram em direção à coluna distraidamente e desapareceram, o homem indo logo atrás.

Scorpius atravessou a barreira com os olhos fechados, e só os abriu quando sentiu sua mãe dar um pequeno tapa em suas costas. Estava na plataforma nove três quartos. Havia uma névoa densa no lugar, e até Scorpius acostumar sua visão ele foi conduzido pelo pai, que o levou até o trem mais famoso para os bruxos, o Expresso de Hogwarts. Um trem vermelho, que soltava de tempos em tempos aquela fumaça densa. A plataforma estava cheia de bruxos e bruxas, e o ambiente era repleto de risadinhas, reencontros, e até choros, de calouros que já estavam sofrendo de antecedência.

Astoria deu uma bolsinha de couro para Scorpius, que o guardou no bolso da calça jeans que usava. – Aí tem duzentos galeões, guarde-a bem. Não gaste com bobeira e tome cuidado com sua vassoura. – novamente a mãe o surpreendeu, dando um beijo em seu rosto. O loiro foi puxado pelo pai, para um canto.

– Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, escolha bem seus amigos. Eles vão ser sua companhia pelo resto dos seus anos escolares. - Draco olhou para o lado e se retesou – Potter! – Ele acenou para Harry Potter, que estava junto de um homem de cabelo ruivo, que olhava curioso para Scorpius, e quando percebeu estar sendo observado pelo menino mudou dessa expressão para antipatia. – Se aproxime deles o máximo que conseguir. Às vezes eu me arrependo de ter escolhido o caminho que escolhi, mas você tem opções, o que eu não tinha na minha época. Mas lembre-se em sempre estar em constante vigilância. Sofremos traições de quem menos esperamos. – Draco levantou os olhos percebendo uma agitação. - Entre logo no trem, para achar um compartimento só seu e do Rômulo! O trem já está se preparando para sair.

Scorpius pegou seu malão e a gaiola e rapidamente entrou no trem. Pegou um compartimento vazio e se aproximou da janela, procurando seus pais com os olhos. – Tome cuidado! – Escutou a voz da mãe e olhou para uma mulher um tanto agitada e nervosa. Decididamente tinha algo de errado. Ao lado Draco gritou tentando fazer sua voz sobressair mais alta do que o apito do trem. – Lembre-se: _Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy_! Tenha orgulho de ser um! E seja um bom sonserino!

Acenando para seus pais, sentiu o trem começando a se movimentar, lentamente no inicio, mas depois rapidamente e o garoto viu Draco e Astoria desapareceram à medida que o trem avançava. Suspirou e sentou-se no banco vazio. Onde estaria Rômulo?


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts

Scorpius sentou-se, esperando a chegada de Rômulo, achando a demora do amigo um pouco preocupante. Levantara-se do banco do compartimento, e estava se preparando para procurá-lo pelo trem, quando a porta se abriu, mostrando Rômulo sendo puxado por um menino de cabelos preto e uma garota de cabelos castanhos encaracolados. O amigo estava com a boca sangrando, e o loiro ficou confuso. O que teria acontecido? Abriu espaço para os dois colocarem Rômulo sentado no banco. Com um pouco de agressividade perguntou. – Por que ele está machucado?

A garota o olhou, desconfiada. E aos poucos uma expressão de entendimento passou pela sua face. – Você é o filho do Draco Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy? -Scorpius escondeu a curiosidade, e continuou com a agressividade. – Sou eu mesmo. Como você sabe quem sou? E por que ele está machucado? - Ela olhou para Scorpius com antipatia, e deu de ombros. – É fácil. Você é pálido, loiro, arrogante, e tem uma voz arrastada como seu pai. Quem mais seria? Diga para seu amigo não entrar em cabines alheias.

O menino de cabelos preto apertou a mão dela e Scorpius sentiu uma raiva repentina, mas não deu muita importância. O menino olhou para o pequeno Malfoy com a cara fechada, mas com uma curiosidade nos olhos. – Peça para ele não ir mais ao compartimento três, ou vai apanhar de novo… - Rômulo resmungava baixinho, e passava a mão na boca sangrando. Scorpius olhou para o garoto de cabelos preto com raiva, e perguntou rispidamente. – Quem fez isto a ele? Melhor ainda, quem é você? – olhou para a garota, e falou com um tom enojado. – e você?

A garota revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro de exasperação. Quando falou sua voz estava carregada de irritação. – Malfoy, eu sou Rose Weasley, este é meu primo – o Scorpius sentiu um alivio tão grande que o surpreendeu quando ela falou "primo" – Alvo Severo Potter. Seu amigo aqui foi até o compartimento onde a turma do irmão do Alvo fica. Ele falou com eles sobre o desejo de ser um sonserino sem saber que todos eram grifinórios, e o coitado saiu quase espancando de lá. Sorte dele que nós estávamos lá para ajudá-lo, a gente impediu o Tiago de fazer coisas piores. Então, pare de ser um imbecil e antes de partir pra cima de nós com toda esta arrogância, tente escutar.

Scorpius levantou a sobrancelha, um gesto um tanto característico de Snape, e fechou a porta do compartimento. Nunca achara que se desculparia para uma garota por algo que fizera, mas se viu pedindo desculpa para Rose Weasley, tão perspicaz quanto a mãe. – Desculpe. Sentem ai.

Rose olhou para o primo, filho de Harry Potter, que balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo. Sentaram-se um do lado do outro, de frente com o loiro. Rômulo ainda resmungava baixinho. Olhava com raiva os dois. A garota olhou pra ele com superioridade e depois abrandou a expressão ao voltar os olhos para Scorpius. Alvo se dirigiu ao loiro, espreguiçando-se. Rose deu um suspiro, dando a entender que achava aquilo falta de educação.

– Então você é Scorpius Malfoy, o garoto que tanto falam?

Scorpius estava ajudando Rômulo a limpar os ferimentos em sua perna, e não virou para responder. – Talvez. O que tanto falam? - Desta vez foi Rômulo que respondeu, com a voz meio arrastada devido ao soco que havia levado na boca. – Que você é igual ao seu pai, um arrogante, orgulhoso, e que quer levar a melhor para cima de todos, e que você pretende, quando chegar a Hogwarts, fazer o que o seu pai fazia. Potter disse – Alvo o indagou com os olhos e Rômulo explicou – Tiago Potter disse que vai te encher de pancada, para te mostrar que você não vai ser tudo isto. E disse mais. Disse que eu sou um aviso.

Scorpius olhou para Rômulo surpreso. Depois deu uma risada. Os outros não entenderam o motivo da risada, e ele fez sinal de que ia explicar assim que parasse de rir. – A fama do meu pai me procede. Eu nem cheguei em Hogwarts e já causei a maior confusão. Isto é bom. Tiago Potter está com medo de mim. E novamente digo: Isto é bom. – continuou rindo. Rose e Alvo olharam para Rômulo, que deu de ombros. – Ele tem parafusos a menos, se é isto que vocês estão pensando eu já confirmo. Nossa isto tá doendo pra caramba! – Massageou a perna machucada.

Alvo tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a murmurar um encantamento, enquanto tirava o inchaço da boca e da perna de Rômulo. Rose começou a falar.

– Já vou te avisar do que está ocorrendo em Hogwarts... Mesmo que seja a minha primeira vez como você, eu sou mais informada, devido meu primo que estuda lá. Meu querido primo, Tiago, é um babaca que acha que a sonserina não é merecedora de respeito de nenhuma outra casa. Então ele faz o que ele fez com seu amigo com todos os outros alunos da sonserina. E o pior é que todos os outros sonserinos querem você para impedir que ele faça algo pior. - Rose olhou para Alvo, e ele balançou a cabeça confirmando tudo o que ela disse, e continuou a história – Eles que espalharam boatos que você é igual ao seu pai e tal. Depois da época de seu pai, a sonserina não foi mais a mesma. E sinceramente, acho que a grifinória agora está sendo a casa que está dando nos nervos dos professores. Eu tenho uma imensa vontade de entrar para a sonserina, para irritar meu pai, e ver se ele compra a vassoura que eu quero. – Rose deu um tapa no ombro do primo e ele deu risada. – O quê?

Scorpius sorriu. O loiro estava intrigado com o comportamento de Alvo, e principalmente de Rose. Ele estava gostando da companhia deles, que eram muito mais agradáveis do que as dos trouxas, da sua antiga escola. Estudara por uns meses em uma escola trouxa, pois seu pai queria ele aprendesse a se portar como um. Scorpius se envolvera em muitas brigas, então Draco se dera por vencido. Uma batida na porta o tirou dos pensamentos.

A mulher dos doces estava passando, e queria saber se eles desejavam comprar algum. Scorpius pulou do banco e tirou a bolsinha cheia de galeões do bolso, mesmo vindo uma vozinha na cabeça dele "Nada de gastar em bobagens!". Comprou dois sapos de chocolate, e uma sacola cheia de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Rose tirou de dentro da bolsa que trazia sanduiches de atum e olhou com cara de enfado para eles.

– Papai sabe que eu não gosto disto - ela pegou com as pontas dos dedos um sanduiche - E olha que ele sempre contava que a vovó o fazia passar micos e mais micos com estes sanduiches!

Rômulo deu risada, e perguntou se podia pegar um sanduiche. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Scorpius, e era magro, comia demais, e nunca engordava. A parte em que comia demais era puxada do pai. Então, se dessem pedra para ele, ele não recusaria, e ainda lambuzaria a pedra com manteiga. Rose deu de ombro, e colocou a travessa com os sanduiches no colo de Rômulo. E começou a tirar o embrulho do sapinho de chocolate, o qual pulou e cai fora da janela, mas deixou para trás a imagem de uma pessoa dando um sorriso cínico. – Ei! Este é seu pai, Scorpius! – Rômulo falou de boca cheia.

Scorpius olhou surpreso para a foto em que seu pai, jovem, olhava com cara de mal para a câmera, mas logo depois dava o sorriso que ele herdara do pai, e que por sinal Scorpius também herdara. Embaixo da foto estava escrito: "Draco Malfoy, com a idade de 17 anos, foi um dos marcos mais importante na história de Hogwarts. Ajudou Harry Potter a destruir as horcruxes".

Rômulo olhou desconfiado para Scorpius. Rose e Alvo olharam para ele com cara de surpresa. Alvo também de boca cheia por causa dos chocolates, tentou falar, indignado. – Como 'sto? 'eu pai a'dou meu 'ai?

O pequeno Malfoy levantou as mãos em gesto de defesa. Realmente seu pai nunca contara para ele nada. – Ei gente, eu não sei nada disto! Pedi milhões de vezes para meu pai contar o que aconteceu na batalha contra Voldemort. Mas ele nunca me falou! Eu até tentei com o avô Lucius, mas ele também não falou.

Alvo deu de ombro e falou, com uma voz arrastada, tentando lamber os lábios. – Pedi para o meu pai e minha mãe, e eles nada disseram também... - Rose falou, pegando da sua bolsa as vestes da escola. – Bom, meu pai disse que era pra eu procurar em algum jornal, que encontrava a versão completa, pois ele estava cansado de falar sobre isto. Perguntei para a mamãe, ela deu de ombros e falou que um dia, quando eu estivesse maior, contaria. – Ela terminou de comer os feijõezinhos e fez uma careta. – Este tinha gosto de ferrugem. – Levantou-se e abriu a porta da cabine. - Agora vamos nos trocar, veja que já escureceu, e que dá para ver a silhueta do castelo. Se a gente não se arrumar vamos nos atrasar.

Scorpius olhou para fora, e realmente, dava pra ver até o lago negro. Rose saiu do compartimento e eles começaram a se trocar. O loiro perguntou para Alvo. – Sinceramente, que casa você quer entrar? - Alvo falou seus olhos vagando pela janela. – Bom, acho que sonserina... Por que não quero ser palhaço do meu irmão na escola. Eu já sou em casa, mas aqui não. O problema é minha mãe, que quer que eu entre para a grifinória de todos os jeitos.

Rômulo sorriu para Alvo, e depois olhou para Scorpius. – Mais um para o nosso time Scorp! Agora resta ver se Rose quer também. - Terminando de falar, o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade, e eles saíram do compartimento, e logo se encontraram com Rose. – Bem a tempo. - Seguiram o chamado dos monitores.

– Alunos do Primeiro Ano por aqui, Alunos do Primeiro Ano por aqui!

Scorpius ainda conseguiu ver um menino de cabelos ruivos, que ele presumiu ser Tiago Potter, seguido por outros meninos, empurrando um garoto que ele viu ser da sonserina. E então Scorpius decidiu. Sendo, ou não sendo sonserino, ele era um Malfoy, e não deixaria por nada que aquele idiota humilhasse o nome da família, e humilhasse ainda mais a sonserina. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Tiago Potter, sorriu, e pensou:

"Você já perdeu seu trono. Não se brinca com a família Malfoy".


	3. Um passeio de barco

Scorpius saiu junto de seus novos amigos do Expresso, empurrados pelo mar de alunos que desciam do trem correndo, animados. A atmosfera era mágica. Risadinhas, conversas para todos os lados, gritos de monitores exasperados. Um cenário aconchegante. Uma garota pequenina deu um aceno tímido para a Rose, que estava ao lado do loiro, e logo as duas estavam dando gritinhos, se abraçando e dando risadinhas. Alvo revirava os olhos, e devido aos olhares dos Scorpius e Rômulo, ele deu um sorriso e explicou para eles quem era aquela garotinha.

– Scorpius e Rômulo, esta é Audrey Wincox, filha de Sean Wincox, o caçador do Ministro da Magia. Ela estava louquinha para te conhecer! – Alvo falou isto e deu risada. Audrey agora estava prestando atenção e vermelhou na hora, sorriu sem graça para o Scorpius e olhou para Alvo com um olhar de "deixa você, ainda vai ter troco!". Rômulo teve uma crise de tosse, devido ter dado tantas risadas.

Não teve tempo de Scorpius dizer nada, apenas de corar, pois na hora ouviu uma voz rouca, chamando. – Ei, vocês! Só faltam vocês! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! – O loiro procurou quem havia falado e se surpreendeu olhando para um homem gigantesco. Então este era o Rúbeo Hagrid, o meio gigante guarda-caça da escola. Seu pai sempre falava com ele sobre como era a Hogwarts em que estudara excetuando os últimos dois anos de estudo, que ocorrera a guerra entre os bruxos que eram liderados pelo Lord Voldemort, e os que eram liderados por Harry Potter. Draco retratou a Scorpius um Hagrid burro, puxa saco do Potter, e meio retardado, apesar de ter uma grande coragem. Pelo visto, pensou Scorpius olhando para a grande barba grisalha de Hagrid, o pai esqueceu-se de falar que ele era grosso também, deve ser a idade, resumiu, percebendo as marcas da idade no rosto gigante de Hagrid.

Foram andando até Hagrid, o qual o olhou com curiosidade, sem discrição nenhuma. O gigante abraçou o pequeno Potter e depois Rose e Audrey, não dirigiu palavra nenhuma a Scorpius e a Rômulo, e os meninos também não fizeram nada. Scorpius agiu como se ele não estivesse ali, e Rômulo ficou olhando para o gigante. Desceram um caminho cheio de pedra, e chegaram ao lago negro. Mesmo seu pai falando da imensidão do lago, Scorpius ficou surpreso com o tamanho, parecia um oceano.

Tinha apenas três barcos vazios, e um com apenas uma garota. Um o meio gigante ocupou por inteiro ao entrar, e os outros foram preenchidos pelos garotos. Scorpius foi com Rose, Alvo foi com Rômulo e Audrey entrou no barco onde havia uma garota loira com um colar de tampinhas de garrafa. Vendo isto o pequeno Malfoy não conseguiu resistir a uma risada, e vendo que a garota havia olhado, virou o rosto rapidamente e se desequilibrou. Segurou-se no barco e foi a vez de Rose dar risada. Scorpius sentia o rosto queimar.

– Bem feito, Malfoy! Vai rindo dos outros que você também leva! - Scorpius olhou para Rose com cara de interrogação. – Por que você pega no meu pé? - Rose, vermelha de tanto rir, demorou um pouco para responder, pegando fôlego. – Bom, porque é muito engraçado ver você deste jeito... - E o resto ela falou baixinho - e você fica mais bonito bravo.

Scorpius não escutou a última parte e pediu para ela repetir. – Eu não entendi, por favor, fale o que você me disse por último. - Rose ficou corada, e falou as palavras saindo num jato. – Nada não! Você conhece o Hagrid? - Scorpius, desconfiado que ela estivesse escondendo algo, deu de ombros. – Bom, meu pai falou algumas coisas sobre ele, mas é bom nem falar na frente dele, são coisas nada legais. - Rose, um pouco mais calma, ela falou com raiva.

– Seu pai encheu sua cabeça, falando que ele era retardado e muito mais, não é verdade? - Scorpius ergueu as mãos, em defesa, algo que ele sempre fazia, um habito, e novamente quase caiu na água. Eles estavam no meio do lago negro, não dava para ver a outra margem. – Opa! - Ele pediu que Rose fosse mais para o lado, e aproximou mais dela, não tendo a mínima intenção de se mexer até o fim da viagem.

– O que meu pai falou sobre ele não vem ao caso, por que duas horas atrás eu tinha ideias totalmente diferentes de como vocês - Scorpius fez um gesto em direção a Rose, e a Alvo que estava no terceiro barco atrás deles - eram. Eu vi que eu estava muito enganado, e a partir de agora, o que meu pai pensa, e principalmente o que minha mãe pensa, não se dirige a mim, pois tenho cabeça diferente da deles. Claro que algumas coisas estavam certas, sobre o Tiago Potter.

Rose olhou para ele surpresa, e sorriu. – Ui, Malfoy, poderoso! - Scorpius deu risada e deu um tapa de leve no ombro dela. - É isto ai Rose... Eu dito o que eu faço, a partir de agora. – A garota balançou a cabeça. – Não faça isto! - Scorpius olhou para ela espantado. – Por quê? - Rose olhou para ele como se fosse óbvio o que ela estava pensando.

– Se você fazer isto, como seu pai e sua mãe vai achar que somos? Eles já têm pensamentos errados sobre nós, os Weasley, os Potter, e agora você vai chegar dizendo todas estas bobeiras, e quando descobrirem que você anda com a gente, em quem eles vão colocar a culpa hein?

Scorpius olhou para ela com cara de exasperação. – Mas como você é irritante! - Rose fez uma cara de indignação e virou para o lado, mostrando que não queria conversar mais. Scorpius bufou e falou alto, para ela escutar. – Por que as garotas não entendem o que nós meninos queremos dizer? - Rose virou para ele brava, com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, parte puxada da mãe, uma coisa que ela odiava: não conseguir se segurar, e chorar por mínima coisa.

– Eu só estava tentando ajudar, e fazer você não queimar-nos mais ainda no conceito de seus pais! - Scorpius olhou para ela perplexo, e depois a abraçou. Rose tentou se soltar, mas no fim desistiu e apertou Scorpius. – Quem liga para o conceito de meus pais, Rose? – A garota deu um soluço - Sabe o que é Scorpius? Eu estou muito nervosa. Imagina se eu cair em outra casa, sem ser a grifinória? O que você acha que meu pai faz? Ele me pressiona demais!

Scorpius sorriu e olhou para a silhueta do castelo, que estava cada vez mais próximo. – Você acha que em casa é tudo light? Minha mãe dita o que eu tenho de fazer em tudo. Ela diz que é para eu entrar na sonserina e pronto. É claro que eu quero entrar lá, mas ela me irrita às vezes! Meu pai tenta ser neutro, mas tenho certeza que se eu entrar para outra casa a não ser a sonserina, ele vai me olhar diferente, e não vai ter orgulho de mim.

Rose deu risada e falou, limpando as lágrimas com as palmas da mão.

– É! Com certeza a sua vida é mais difícil que a minha! Bem mais difícil! Mas, agora tudo vai mudar, não vai? Aqui no castelo, poderemos fazer o que quiser. - Scorpius tirou o braço que estava abraçando Rose e pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – É claro que vai ser diferente! Tudo! Aqui somos livres... E outra, eu peguei umas coisas de meu pai escondidas... Poderemos fazer cada bagunça que você nem imagina. Não fique triste.

Rose sorriu e falou, com uma voz diferente. – É estranho o jeito de nossa amizade... Três horas atrás nós literamente nos odiávamos agora você até me abraçando está. - Scorpius se afastou um pouco e Rose deu uma risadinha. – Pode ficar tranquilo, eu estou gostando do nosso jeito.

Scorpius sorriu e olhou para a margem do lago. Os barcos agora estavam parando e um segundo depois o de Scorpius e Rose estava na margem. Scorpius desceu, e ajudou Rose a sair do barco. Sentiu uma mão no braço e virou abruptamente. Hagrid estava com expressão de antipatia. – Deixe que eu ajudo a Rose, vá com seus amigos. - Scorpius olhou para ela e deu de ombros. Foi em direção a Alvo e Rômulo, esperando todos saírem dos barcos para irem em direção ao castelo.


	4. A Seleção

Hagrid ajudou o resto dos primeiranistas a descer do barco e pediu a todos que fizessem um circulo em volta dele. – É o seguinte pessoal: O que nos resta agora é andar mais cinco minutos até o castelo. Peço a vocês que andem em duplas e não se afastem de mim, pois chegamos um pouco atrasados, e o feitiço de proteção do Castelo está mais forte que o normal. Quando entrarmos lá, espero que vocês se comportem e esperem sem histeria pela chegada da vice-diretora Morgana Argent. Vou arrumar vocês em ordem de chamada, para facilitar depois... Vamos lá, Ariana Frownes aqui, por primeiro... - Scorpius se encaixou entre um garoto baixinho com a pele morena e traços indianos, e outro garoto chamado Sêneca. Realmente por ali havia muitos nomes diferentes.

Depois de arrumados em fila, Hagrid mandou que eles começassem a andar em direção ao castelo, e então se aproximou de Scorpius, para se postar ao lado do menino e começar a caminhar ao seu lado. Uma atitude estranha.

– Você é o Malfoy, certo? - Scorpius olhou para o meio gigante com uma expressão de curiosidade, já esperando por algo de ruim. Sempre era assim, e com uma voz de desafio respondeu. – Sou eu, por quê? – Aquele dia seria memorável para o loiro. O dia mais estranho de sua vida. Hagrid estendeu sua mão gigantesca para o garoto, e depois de um mudo momento de confusão, o loirinho a apertou rapidamente. Não era bom em tocar as outras pessoas, e ser tocado. O meio gigante deu um pequeno sorriso, mas que para o tamanho dele era um grande sorriso. – Eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça daqui. Espero que possamos nos dar bem. - Scorpius sentiu firmeza nas palavras dele, e acalmou a voz. – Pode ter certeza que teremos uma convivência agradável.

Hagrid sorriu e pediu que ele não saísse da fila. Arrumou os outros garotos que estavam se dispersando na subida e seguiu na frente da grande fila de alunos. – Não se preocupem, já estamos chegando! - E então começaram a andar. Tentando quebrar o silêncio da noite, Scorpius puxou conversa com o garoto da frente. – Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, e você? – O menino sorriu e parte da pele do rosto dele continuou esticada. Como se tivesse sido queimada. O engraçado era que quando ele estava sério, a pele parecia límpida. – Meu nome é Samir Rashid. Que casa você quer entrar? – A voz de Samir era carregada de sotaque. O pequeno Malfoy retribuiu o sorriso. – Pretendo entrar na melhor casa de Hogwarts. Sonserina. – O garoto deu risada, e novamente a anomalia em seu rosto apareceu. – Então seremos amigos de casa.

Scorpius olhou para ele e também deu risada. Eles deram as mãos, e o loiro não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade. – Por que você tem isto no seu rosto? – O outro menino ficou sério e passou as mãos na face. – De onde eu venho bruxaria não é permitida. Este foi o preço que paguei por ter nascido com o poder mágico em meu sangue. Isto é uma queimadura. Minha mãe tentou mascará-la com alguns unguentos, mas não desapareceu por inteiro. – O pequeno protagonista olhou com raiva para o estrago na cara do mais novo amigo. – Isto não é certo! Só por que você tem algo que eles desconhecem eles te tratam com desprezo e violência? De onde você vem? - Rashid abaixou o tom de voz. – Sou da Índia. – Desconfiado, Scorpius parou, fazendo o garoto de trás resmungar. Então voltou a caminhar, só que muito lentamente. – Que eu saiba Índia é um país mágico... – O pequeno indiano balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Sim, é um país mágico, mas o lugar que eu vivia era um lugar isolado de tudo. Pense nos piores ignorantes da face da Terra.

- Chegamos primeiranistas! – A voz potente do meio gigante interrompeu a conversa dos dois pequenos, e eles olharam para frente, ansiosos, já esquecidos da discussão. Uma porta imensa estava à frente deles, e Hagrid se preparava para abri-la. – Estão prontos? – Todos balançaram a cabeça, felizes, e ele empurrou-a, só que o inesperado ocorreu. Havia um pequeno homem, meio transparente parado na abertura. Ele voava, e Scorpius pensou que ele até parecia um fantasma. Hagrid bufou, e gritou, quase estourando os tímpanos de Scorpius. – PIRRAÇA! DESAPAREÇA! - O pequeno homem, deu risada e jogou um balde de água em Hagrid, e depois voou para o hall adentro. Deixou apenas um Hagrid roxo de raiva todo ensopado, e os primeiranistas dando gargalhadas até não terem mais fôlego.

Hagrid, tirando o casaco de muitos bolsos que usava, pediu aos alunos que entrassem no castelo. Todos pararam de rir quase imediatamente. Um calouro perguntou. – E se ele ainda estiver por ai? – Hagrid olhou pra ele com impaciência e começou a empurrar todos para dentro. Scorpius esperou a massa adolescente entrar, e foi se deixando ficar por último, tentando ver se Pirraça havia mesmo ido embora. A formação de fila já não estava mais valendo, pois alguns entraram correndo. Não demorou nada e ele escutou gritinhos das meninas. Viu o homenzinho estranho jogar giz molhado nas cabeças das alunas. Respirando fundo, começou a correr e para se esconder dele foi atrás de uma das muitas prateleiras que estavam quase encostadas na parede do Hall de entrada.

E então uma mulher apareceu no topo da grande escada que o loiro ainda não sabia para onde levava, mas onde quer que fosse, pela zoeira que o garoto escutava, estavam os demais alunos e professores. – Pirraça! Quer que eu chame o Barão Sangrento? - sua voz era calma, mas emanava uma autoridade que fez o pequeno Malfoy ter um pequeno calafrio. O fantasma olhou feio para a desconhecida e atravessou a parede. A mulher desceu a escada elegantemente. Trajava vestes de bruxa. Um chapéu cônico estava sobre seus cabelos negros, que de certo modo fazia Scorpius querer passar a mão. Tinha olhos escuros desconcertantes, e uma beleza digna de aplausos. Ao decorrer do momento, cada passo que ela dava os alunos ia se dando conta de sua imponência. Todos que estavam conversando, foram parando aos poucos, entrando num estado de adoração.

– Boa Noite, pequenos! Não liguem para Pirraça! – Ela deu um sorriso contagiante, e piscou para uma garotinha, então se virou lentamente para o meio gigante – Rúbeo, pelo amor de Morgana vai trocar de roupa! Você vai pegar um enorme resfriado! – Hagrid sorria que nem um bobo, mas no momento seguinte tentava contestar a ordem – Morgana, eu sou o guarda-caça e professor, não posso faltar à seleção, ainda mais quando tenho interesse nela. – A feição da bela mulher endureceu um pouco. - Bom, eu sou a vice-diretora, Morgana Argent, e estou te pedindo que troque a sua roupa molhada. Você tem minha palavra que não vamos começar sem você.

Hagrid, um pouco sem graça, saiu desajeitado pela porta da frente. A vice-diretora pigarreou chamando a atenção e todos se voltaram para ela. Agora com uma expressão mais suave, a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu irei guiá-los deste ponto em diante. Iremos subir esta escada, e entraremos num salão imenso, que nós chamamos de salão principal. Ali será realizada a cerimônia de seleção, para sabermos em que casa vocês ficarão. Entenderam? – Os alunos balançaram a cabeça em confirmação, e ela se pôs a andar. – Sigam-me.

Scorpius junto dos outros acompanhou a vice-diretora, e quando acabaram de subir a escadaria, Morgana abriu a grande porta, que estava apenas entre costada e os primeiranistas entraram no Salão Principal sob o som de aplausos. O pequeno Malfoy ficou encantado com tudo, claro que já havia visto o salão principal pelos livros e fotos que havia em sua casa, mas nada como ver ao vivo e às cores. Lembrava-se bem, nada havia mudado desde que seu pai e sua mãe tiraram as fotos. As mesmas velas estavam no alto, sobre todos, brilhando magicamente, e o céu escuro que parecia de verdade. Era realmente de mentira? Parecia tão real. Os pequenos ficaram aglomerados no meio do salão, esperando as próximas ordens, todos ansiosos com seus futuros. Em frente deles estava uma mesa onde os adultos se sentavam. Eram os professores. O loiro observou cada rosto que ali se encontrava, e o incrível era que todos também o observavam, assim como observavam Alvo Potter. Uma mulher mais velha levantou-se da mesa, apontou a varinha para sua garganta, e um momento depois, começou a falar, sua voz amplificada magicamente.

- Para os veteranos, sejam bem vindos a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts! E para os calouros sejam bem vindos a um ano que vocês não vão esquecer nunca! – Ela fez uma pausa, e todos aplaudiram. Os alunos novos aplaudiam entusiasmados. – Como todo início de ano, nós selecionamos os alunos para uma das quatro casas... Grifinória – A primeira mesa á direita de Scorpius fez uma algazarra. – Sonserina – A mesa ao lado jogou os chapéus para cima. – Corvinal – A terceira mesa bateu palmas, entusiasmados. – e não menos importante Lufa-lufa! – A última mesa fez uma grande zoeira. A mulher pigarreou e todos foram parando aos poucos. – Antes de tudo, vou me apresentar. Sou Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts. – Todos bateram palmas. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Bem, vamos continuar. Morgana, por gentileza...

A vice-diretora, que até então estava encostada na parede, ao lado dos alunos novos, pegou um banquinho e colocou-o na frente da diretora. Em cima dele tinha um chapéu velho, remendado e sujíssimo. O chapéu seletor pensou o loirinho, seu pai havia falado sobre ele. Morgana se afastou e ouve um silêncio profundo, como se esperassem algo. Scorpius prendeu a respiração. Escutou um sussurro no seu ouvido. – Segundo minha mãe, todo ano ele solta uma canção diferente. – Era Rose. Antes que Malfoy pudesse falar algo o chapéu seletor abriu um rasgo que tinha em cima da aba, como se fosse uma boca. E dele saiu palavras de canto.

_Há mais de mil anos eu fui feito,_

_Pelas próprias mãos dos fundadores,_

_Eu posso ser sujo e feio agora,_

_Mas no começo eu era mais lindo que você._

_Nenhum outro chapéu no mundo_

_Tem a inteligência que tenho, aliás,_

_Nem vocês batem com ela._

_Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,_

_Slytherin e Gryffindor,_

_Quatro brilhantes bruxos que tiveram uma grande ideia,_

_Fizeram este belo castelo e começaram a ensinar,_

_Bruxos poderosos saíram daqui,_

_Tanto bruxos bondosos, como bruxos maldosos,_

_Não faz tanto tempo que isto ocorreu,_

_Um bruxo poderoso aqui cresceu,_

_De suas mãos saíram grandes feitos,_

_Grandiosos, mas horrorosos,_

_Mas como o destino é esperto_

_Passou-se mais de cinquenta anos_

_E outro bruxo poderoso por aqui passou_

_E também de suas mãos poderosos grandes feitos saiu,_

_Só que ao contrário do anterior, este lutou à nosso favor._

_Então, aqui você pode escolher, que lado da vida seguir,_

_Ser corajoso como Gryffindor, ou ser astuto como Slytherin,_

_Ser inteligente como Ravenclaw, ou ter um grande espírito como Hufflepuff._

_Antes de tudo acabar, preciso ainda dar um aviso._

_Este ano o mal volta a reinar, e se você não ficar esperto,_

_Ele vai te pegar._

_Uma legião adormecida voltará a atacar,_

_E de quem vocês menos esperam, virá a perdição,_

_E a salvação._

_Escolham bem seus amigos, pois dependendo de quem for,_

_Você está perdido._

_Agora vamos à seleção!_

O chapéu terminou a canção, e novamente o silêncio sobrepôs o seu manto sobre todos. Era tanto silêncio que chegou a ser ensurdecedor. Todos estavam com expressão de espanto e assombro. Scorpius tinha um arrepio constante em seu corpo. Ele olhava para os professores, tentando entender as expressões em suas faces. A diretora McGonagall estava com uma feição vidrada de preocupação. A vice-diretora estava com o rosto sem revelar nenhuma emoção, mas o loiro percebia que ela o olhava de esgueira. Na verdade, ele se surpreendeu, pois não era só ela. Todos o olhavam e também olhavam Alvo Potter. Uma raiva absurda passou por ele. Eu não sou mal, pensou o garoto. Novamente Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Nossa, que sinistro... – Ele deu uma risadinha, a tensão indo embora por um momento.

Houve uma explosão de murmúrios, e a vice-diretora despertou, pondo-se diante dos alunos novos novamente. Ela conjurou um pergaminho e desenrolou-o. Começou a chamar os alunos. – Ariana Frownes – A menina andou desajeitada até o banquinho, e ficou olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer. Sentou-se, e depois, lentamente, pôs o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. O chapéu gritou um segundo depois. – Lufa-Lufa!

Novamente a vice-diretora chamou um nome. - Aaron Matrastor! – O chapéu seletor logo gritou. – Grifinória! – A primeira mesa bateu palmas, e o menino foi recebido com tapinhas nas costas, pelos novos amigos. – Alvo Severo Potter! – Os murmúrios pararam, as risadinhas pararam, e todos tinham sua atenção voltada para o pequeno Potter. Ele andou timidamente para o banquinho e sentou-se, segurou o chapéu entre as mãos e colocou-o na cabeça. Havia uma tensão pairando sobre o ar, e Scorpius percebeu que prendera a respiração. Um minuto se passou quase dois... Até que finalmente: - Sonserina!

Ouve uma zoeira na segunda mesa, e todos os alunos da sonserina aplaudiram Alvo em pé. As outras casas não aplaudiram, junto dos professores, além de Hagrid, que Scorpius percebeu ter chegado ao comecinho da seleção, estupefatos com a casa escolhida para Alvo. O garoto loiro bateu palmas até doer os dedos. Os professores olhavam para o pequeno Potter com expressão de temor nos olhos. O que se passava pela mente deles?

A vice-diretora pigarreou e continuou a cerimônia – Aviria Rufilis!

– Corvinal! – Os nomes foram passando, e quando menos se esperou estavam na letra R. Scorpius ficou inquieto novamente. Para onde iriam seus outros amigos? – Rômulo Goyle! - Rômulo foi em direção ao banquinho, e sentou-se. O chapéu demorou um pouquinho, mas logo veio a resposta: – SONSERINA! - Novamente, os alunos da sonserina fizeram algazarra. O amigo de Malfoy foi todo sorridente para a mesa de sua nova casa. Scorpius sorriu, esperando Rose, para ver onde ela entraria. – Rose Weasley! – Novamente aquele silêncio perturbador. – Sonserina! – A garota desceu do banquinho, estupefata, e foi se encaminhando para a mesa que lhe fora designada. Os alunos da sonserina aplaudiram menos do que antes, mas mesmo assim, pelas expressões deles, estavam felizes. Scorpius não cabia em si, de tanto contentamento.

Enquanto a fila andava, e Scorpius cada vez chegava mais perto do chapéu, ele não pode deixar de perceber as olhadelas discretas de Minerva McGonagall, e de Morgana Argent. – Samir Rashid! – O garoto indiano colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. – Grifinória! – O loiro deu de ombros, realmente o garoto era corajoso, serviria bem para aquela casa. A vice-diretora finalmente chamou Scorpius. – Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy! – Scorpius respirou fundo e foi em direção ao banquinho, percebendo que dava para escutar seus passos. Sentou-se e colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. E ouviu uma vozinha saindo dele.

– Ora, ora, ora! Um Malfoy! Inexplicavelmente, você tem quase os mesmos pensamentos de Harry Potter... Coragem, determinação... Mas é claro, que uma parte de seu pai não podia faltar! Para um pequeno menino, ser consumido pela vingança, por um pouco de arrogância, e egoísmo, faz mal a saúde, sabia? - Um suspiro – Menino, eu não devia fazer isto, mas vou fazer. Preste atenção a estas palavras: Não confie em ninguém. Imortais desceram a Terra, e você vai ter de lutar. – Scorpius quis perguntar o que era aquilo, mas não teve tempo, o chapéu gritou. – SONSERINA!

Scorpius tirou o chapéu, e viu uma plateia estancada. E, de pouquinho em pouquinho os aplausos foram aparecendo, até que a mesa inteira da sonserina gritava seu nome. Olhou para a vice-diretora e sorriu ao vê-la dar uma piscadela. Correu para a mesa sonserina. Sentou ao lado de Rose, Alvo e Rômulo. O pequeno Goyle deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e falou com assombro. – Cara, se você visse o que houve quando você pôs o chapéu! – O loiro olhou para ele confuso, e depois para os outros. – O que houve? – Potter deu uma pequena risada. – Acho que o que aconteceu aqui foi mais especial do que quando meu pai foi selecionado. – ele abaixou a voz, o que fez os amigos se aproximar. – Quando você pôs o chapéu parece que uma bola de fogo caiu sobre a sua cabeça. Mas foi tão rápido que todos ainda estão tentando entender o que houve. Eu ainda estou confuso. Você sentiu alguma coisa?

O menino olhava para eles abobado. – Sério mesmo? Não senti nada! – Rose colocou o dedo indicador na boca. – Shiu, que a diretora vai começar a falar! – Então todos se voltaram para a McGonagall que se levantara novamente. Havia murmúrios ali e aqui, e alguns apontavam para os dois meninos, Potter e Malfoy, sem discrição nenhuma. Alvo suspirou – Agora sei como papai se sentia. – Novamente a diretora precisou fazer o feitiço de ampliar a voz, e assim todos se calaram de vez.

– Bom, a cerimônia de seleção feita, que noite cheia de surpresas. – Seus olhos repousaram nos dois meninos, depois se voltou para os alunos em geral. - Agora vamos ao que interessa. O senhor Johnny – A filha da Hermione respondeu a pergunta antes que fosse perguntada. Era o zelador. Scorpius deu um sorriso para a amiga. - pediu para avisar que foi expressamente proibido o uso de varinhas falsas, dado um pequeno acidente em seu escritório. E devo lembrar aos alunos antigos, e aos novos, que não é permitido entrar na Floresta Negra, já que houve muitos incidentes nos anos anteriores, que eu não preciso lembrar a todos, é de conhecimento mundial. Agora, mãos ás obras! Vamos comer!

A diretora Minerva bateu palmas e suculentas e maravilhosas variedades de comidas apareceram nas quatro mesas e na mesa dos professores. O estômago de Scorpius roncou. Realmente o garoto ficara tão absorvido nos acontecimentos que não percebera que estava morrendo de fome. Rômulo murmurava, indignado. – Eu não conheço nada do que está na mesa! – a amiga deu um tapinha na cabeça dele. – cala a boca e come.


End file.
